


Worm Your Way Into My Heart

by tooattachedtofiction



Series: Found Home [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Rem/Roman shippers DO NOT INTERACT, back on my bs, barely any beta we die like men, found family trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooattachedtofiction/pseuds/tooattachedtofiction
Summary: Logan offers to take care of the twins when their parents are out of town. Virgil isn't sure what to think.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Found Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Worm Your Way Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back on my bullshit again! Hi everyone. I know the last one didn't get too much attention but I'm so grateful for the few readers it got, and I'm excited to keep writing for this series. Most of them are just going to be one-shots in this universe because I didn't want to have an update schedule.... but I hope you enjoy reading them! I've been pushing myself to make these longer and I'm really proud of the outcome. 
> 
> also: i live for Thomas talking about his two dads- 
> 
> Nox

Logan and Virgil had heard of the Michaels long before they met them through the kids. 

Eleanor Beck and Levi Michaels were widely known at Michigan State. Virgil had once groaned to Logan that they were “almost too perfect to exist”. Levi got the main role in nearly every play the university held in the four years he attended. Eleanor often played the roles opposite Levi, though on occasion, she would be in the orchestra pit playing the piano. 

Somehow, they were the popular kids among the theater geeks. They’d been the ones that went straight to New York on trust funds, but their house was only a few blocks away from Virgil’s childhood home. The Sanders didn’t even know that the Michaels had returned until they sent an invite for dinner. 

Thomas had befriended the Michaels twins on the first day of preschool, but they never saw each other outside of school. Despite being their current kindergarten teacher, Logan wasn’t even sure who the twins’ parents were. When he called home regarding Remus’s behavior, he often only reached their voicemail or Joanne, the main housekeeper. 

“Mister Logan!” Remus and Roman ran up to him one afternoon during pick-up. Thomas was not far behind them, as always. “Our mommy and daddy want you to come over for dinner with Thomas and your wife!” 

Logan was about to correct them when Thomas spoke up, stomping his foot. “I  _ told _ you, I have a Dad and a Papa. I don’t have a mommy.” 

“You have to have a mommy to have a baby.” Remus pointed out. 

“Well, Papa says I’m a-dop-ted.” Thomas said, flubbing the last word, and Logan fought the urge to laugh. 

“I’d need to talk to your parents if you want us over for dinner, though.” Logan said, trying to keep a straight face. “Do you have a way I can talk to them?” 

“They’re here!” Roman said. “Remus, go get them.” 

“On it!” Remus ran into the crowd of parents and quickly emerged with Levi and Eleanor in tow. “Mommy, you said you wanted to meet Thomas’s parents. This is Thomas’s dad!” He pointed at Logan, who gave them a smile. 

“Eleanor, Levi. It’s certainly been a while.” The three adults shook hands. The kids looked up at them expectantly. 

“I’m sure the kids have been keeping you on your toes.” Eleanor smiled down, ruffling Roman’s hair. “We wanted to invite you to dinner. How about Saturday night? The kids have been begging for a sleepover with Thomas lately.” 

“I’ll have to check with my husband, but that should be alright.” Logan watched Eleanor’s smile falter a little bit, but Levi continued the conversation. 

“Well, here’s my card. Call us if you can, we’d love to have you.” Levi handed over a business card. “Have a nice evening, you two.” The family of four left, and Thomas tugged on Logan’s pant leg. 

“What did I say about tugging my clothes?” Logan tsked, slinging the strap of Thomas’s backpack over his shoulder. “Ready to go home, bud?” 

“Can we get ice cream?” Thomas asked as Logan picked him up, walking back into the classroom to grab his own backpack. 

“Why don’t we wait until after dinner?” Logan compromised, and Thomas nodded, satisfied with that answer. 

~~~

“No fucking way.” Virgil said when Logan told him the news that night, at dinner. 

“Language.” Logan sang under his breath as Thomas giggled. 

“Papa said a bad word!” Their son said gleefully, showing the contents of his mouth as he spoke. 

“Remember what we said about talking when you’re eating?” Logan scolded, but he was looking at his husband, still waiting for a response. 

“Why would they want us over for dinner? They’re like Broadway  _ royalty. _ Why are they here, anyways?” Virgil asked, sighing. 

“Well, they’re the parents of Roman and Remus, who are Thomas’s friends. I figure we should at least put in the effort to get to know them.” Logan spotted Thomas pushing his vegetables around his plate. “Buddy, you gotta eat your veggies.” 

“But why?” Thomas whined. 

“Because they’re gonna make you really smart and really strong. Like superpowers.” Logan said, smiling as Thomas started shoveling pieces of broccoli into his mouth. “And you always said you wanted to talk to them.” 

“Well, yeah, but what if they’re rich as-” Logan glared at Virgil, who corrected himself mid-sentence. “They’re rich meanies?” He tried, and Logan rolled his eyes. 

“Why would they be meanies? Roman and Remus are nice to me.” Thomas piped up. He was promptly ignored. 

“Isn’t Eleanor h-o-m-o-p-h-o-b-i-c?” Virgil spelled out, shooting a warning look at Logan. 

“She can’t be, she’s surrounded by people like us all the time. Plus, isn’t Levi bi?” 

“You can still be that and marry someone like  _ us _ .” Virgil said indignantly. “What if they’re teaching their kids that kind of bias?” 

“Considering the amount of times I say “my husband” in class, I’m pretty sure their kids can think for themselves by now.” Logan smirked. “And I don’t know why they’re living here. I thought they went to New York, too.” 

“Why don’t I have a mommy?” Thomas asked after the three had lapsed into silence for a few moments. 

“You do. We just don’t know where she is.” Virgil said. “Adri… Do you remember them? They were your social worker.” 

  
“No?” 

“That’s okay.” Virgil smiled gently. “Adri said that they didn’t know who your mommy was. But when you’re older, and if you still want to find her then, we can look for her.” 

Logan looked at Virgil warily. They did know the truth, but a little white lie was easier than explaining the process of surrendering a baby. 

Thomas’s mother had been young, only sixteen. Adri hadn’t been able to tell them much, but they had said that the mother surrendered the baby to a police or firefighter station when he was a few days old. Thomas was taken care of by an older woman, until he was three, when the woman was diagnosed with some chronic illness that rendered her incapable of caring for him. After that, he went to Virgil and Logan. 

Logan didn’t want to upset Thomas with any of this information, but he also didn’t want Virgil to make promises he couldn’t keep. Making promises with kids was always dangerous territory, especially when their memories were so damn sharp. 

~~~

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Virgil sighed as the three of them stood at the Michaels’ front door. “Why are we doing this?” 

“Because we’re good parents.” Logan reminded him as he stepped forward and rang the doorbell. 

If Virgil thought his childhood home was too big, the Michaels’ house was even bigger. Before he could say a word, the family heard shouts from inside. Remus and Roman swung the door open. 

An older woman appeared in the entrance hall, running up to them and the door. “What did I say about answering the door without checking?” She scolded. 

“Sorry, Joanne.” The twins chorused without a hint of remorse, and the woman shook her head. 

“My apologies for their manners. I’m Joanne, the housekeeper. The mister and missus are in the parlor.” The woman said, leading them inside. “I’ll close the door and get dinner ready.” She disappeared down another hall, letting the twins lead the way to the living room. 

“Come on, we’ll show you our video game room!” Remus told Thomas, jumping up and down. Thomas looked at Virgil and Logan with wide eyes. 

“Can I, Papa?” 

“Why don’t you watch a movie?” Eleanor’s voice rang out. “We’ll call when it’s time for dinner.” 

“Okay!” The twins chirped, grabbing Thomas and running off. 

“Come on, we don’t bite.” Eleanor promised, taking the couple into the parlor. “The kids will be okay on their own.” 

Virgil looked at Logan, nervousness bubbling in his stomach. 

This was going to be a long night. 

~~~

It wasn’t until after dinner that the anxiety in Virgil’s stomach spiked. The conversation was now about the other couple’s budding acting careers. 

“It’s so difficult juggling them now with the twins. But I suppose it was even worse when they were newborns.” Eleanor laughed lightheartedly. “Now it’s easier to let them run off and do their own thing. We bought our apartment in New York before we even thought of having kids, and it’s too small for all of us to fit. When we have our show runs or movie shoots, they stay here.” 

“With who, exactly?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Virgil glanced at his husband, almost seeing the gears in Logan’s head whir. 

“Well, there’s Joanne, but she leaves around 5 PM and arrives around six or seven the next morning to get them ready for school.” Eleanor shrugged. 

“We figure that the boys can entertain themselves for the evening, and they can operate the microwave and stove well enough.” Levi waved his hand, standing up and moving towards a small bar setup in the corner. “Would either of you like a drink?” 

“That’s alright, thank you.” Virgil said as Logan opened his mouth. 

“The boys could always stay at our house.” Logan blurted out, ignoring the stare Virgil was giving him. “While you’re out of town. Just so it’s not just them in the house every night.” 

Eleanor blinked slowly. “That would save us a lot. Are you sure that’s alright?” 

“We’ll let you sleep on it, but thank you for the generous offer.” Levi swept in, shooting a flawless smile at the Sanders’. “Alright, who wants to fetch the kids?”

The trio ran in as Levi spoke, all with equal grins. “Can Thomas sleep over?” 

“Not tonight.” Levi said, the four adults watching in amusement as they pouted. 

“It’s time to go home, Thomas.” Virgil stood up. “It was nice reconnecting with you both.” 

“We’ll call once we’ve discussed everything as a family.” Logan gave them a warm smile, ushering his husband and Thomas out. “Thank you for hosting us!” 

The minute they were on the road, Virgil turned to Logan. “This whole idea is ridiculous.” 

“Obviously. They’re neglecting their kids.” Logan scoffed, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“That’s not what I- Logan, we can barely afford the mortgage and this isn’t like adopting or fostering. We’re taking care of two kids for free. It’s not your job to help everyone.” Virgil sighed. “I know you love kids, but you’re not responsible-” 

“I  _ am _ responsible for them, Virgil. They’re being neglected and they don’t know it, otherwise they’d be worse for wear. What if something happens? And we’ve known but we didn’t do anything to help?” Logan gripped the steering wheel tightly. Virgil knew he was fighting a losing battle. He sunk into the passenger seat, leaning back. 

“You can’t save everyone, L.” Virgil sighed again, rubbing his eyes. 

“I know. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t try.” 

~~~

A month later, the Michaels twins moved in as semi-permanent residents. Virgil and Eleanor rearranged their emergency contacts with the school before the Michaels flew off to New York again, promising to return at Christmas. 

Logan had painted their rooms their favorite colors. Not all of their toys survived the move - some remained at the other house for when their parents were in town - but the essentials arrived with them. Namely, the twins’ plush dragons, which they had picked out when they were four on a visit to the local toy store. 

Virgil was hesitant, at first. Would they call him Mr. Sanders or Dad? How on earth was he going to explain it to them when they were older? Logan had an established relationship with them already, but Virgil was just a stranger. 

And then, he wasn’t. 

Remus started clinging to Virgil like no tomorrow, even though he and Roman still called him and Logan Mr. Sanders. (Logan had insisted they call him whatever they wanted, within reason.)

Virgil made their lunches, kept his ears open for any nightmares or shouts, and always maintained a level head when they fought with Thomas or with each other. 

“How would you feel about more ki-” Logan started to ask one night as they got ready for bed. Virgil scoffed, laughing and shaking his head. 

“One day at a time, Lo.” 


End file.
